


Rules are made to be broken.

by brookoriley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, First Time, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Top Liam, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookoriley/pseuds/brookoriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The no sex rule was not a problem until he met those blue eyes.<br/>he never considered himself a rule-breaker.<br/>But things change.<br/>and Louis would be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this...  
> well, not really but, i'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, i still don't have a Beta so :(  
> just neded to get out of my sistem.

                                                                                                       **Introduction**

 

 

 

Harry was very excited to be back at camp, the trees, the grass, the freedom and the peace of being in the middle of nowhere. 

Yes, he was probably a little old for summer camp, but who cares? he likes it and that's all that matters.

unfortunately this was his last year in summer camp before college, witch he was not very excited about. 

fuck, he didn't even knew what he wanted to do, of course his mother and sister have several ideas for his life, but he has none.

His accommodation this year was one of the most distant from the other cabins, which was not a problem because he likes people, but that's not why he's here.  
Also because there are rules of behavior in summer camp as :

no kissing in front of the younger children. 

avoid profanity 

no sex, no matter where you are - of course this rule is imposed on the oldest.  
  


no sex 

 

That was never a problem"

"Hi"

Harry turns quickly and finds a pair of blue eyes staring at him, waiting for an answer. 

Right, an answer.

"Sorry, Hi. I'm Harry Styles" he says offering his hand.

"Louis Tomlinson" They shake hands, and Harry feels Louis' delicate hand around his large one.

"So, since we will be sharing the same cabin for the next few weeks, I think it's only fair that we become friends? right?" he offers a dazzling smile.

Sure, friends, for now...

"What was that?"

Oh God, did he said that out loud?

"Th-That would be awesome"

"Okay then" He smiles again.

 

 

 

Later, after dinner, they walked together back to the cabin.

On the way, Louis pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and looked up at Harry.

"Do you mind?"

he did, Harry hated smoking for several reasons.

But why fight now?

"No, go ahead"

Louis picked up a cigarette, took up his lips and lit.

It was so obscene, Harry thinks he'd never seen anything so obscene in his life, not even in porn movies, the way the cigarette touched his lips lightly and firm at the same time.

 

He couldn't help but wonder how those lips would look like on his cock.

'stop staring' he thinks.

"Do you want one?" Louis asks politely

"No thanks" He smiles.

After that they walk in silence.

While Louis puts his pajamas on, Harry can't help but look at him.  
his curves were perfect, almost feminine and fuck he has tattoos, a lot of them. 

Harry wants to trace a pattern on them with his tongue.

And now he's hard.

But he brought no pajamas.

"Do yo mind if I sleep naked?" he asks aware that it is not a good idea.

"Not at all" Louis smiles. "But I won't let you do it by yourself." And like that, he takes his pajamas of and stays only in his underwear.

"Do  _you_ mind?" He sends Harry a questioning look.

"No" He smirks.

And so Louis takes his underwear off.

 

The no sex rule was not a problem until he met those blue eyes. 

he never considered himself a rule-breaker.

But things change. 

and Louis would be the death of him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmm... I don't know, stuff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter, please tell me what you think!

"I'll make you feel so good" Louis smirks as he kisses Harry's neck and goes down slowly, kissing each nipple unrushed, tracing each tattoo with his tongue, he sucks, lightly, on his belly button. until reach the waistband of his briefs, sticking his fingertips in and pulling it down.

Harry gasps, breathless, as the cold air hits his throbbing cock.

"Nice" Louis says, giving a firm grip, he slowly puts his tongue out and gives an attempt lick.

"Hmmm" 

"Fuck Lou" Harry says thrusting his hips up, Louis then puts Harry's cock in his mouth slowly sucking on the head then taking the boys lenght further until the ip of his nose is touching the younger boys pubics. Louis takes a deep breath and starts bobbing his head up and down, moaning. 

"Lo-Lou, I'm not gonna last" Harry warns.   
The older boy starts bobbing his head up and down faster, keeping a steady pace, fingers teasing Harry's entrance, making circles around his asshole.

"Fuck, I'm gonna-" Harry wakes up and realizes it was just a dream.

Just a dream.

He looks around and sees that Louis is not there, he must have gone have breakfast.

Shit, breakfast.

He looks at the clock and sees that he still has time to eat, he picks up a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt and leaves.

 

Harry sees Zayn and Perrie in the cafeteria, Harry met Zayn at camp a couple of years ago, they became friends rather quickly, since then, both remained in contact.  
Perrie was Zayn's first girlfriend, they have been dating for 2 months and decided to spend the summer together at camp, Harry liked Perrie but there was something strange about her, like the way he talks grimacing or something.  
It's strange.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Zayn said with a sarcastic smile, before giving a genuine one.

"Morning," Harry answered with a hoarse voice.

"How was your night?" He asks.

"Great, I have a new room mate, his name is Louis, he's new"

"You've said that" Perrie said taking a bite of her sandwich and smiling a little.

"I'm _sleepy_ " Harry replied, and as a sign he yawns.

"How can you be sleepy if you slept till now?" Zayn question and Perrie rolls her eyes at him.

"I've had an... intense dream." he says with an awkward smile.

"About what?" Zayn sends a questioning look when a blonde girl with green eyes and stops at their table clears her throat.  
"uhum" she says "Hi Pez"

"Hey" Perrie responds with her best smile.

"You want to go to Elsa and Mary's cabin? They're making a beauty day for the new girls."

"Babe, do you mind?" she asks with puppy eyes.

"No, dear, go have fun" Zayn replies with a smile

"See you later at the bonfire"

"Okay babe" she smiles and gives a chaste kiss to Zayn's lips. She gets up and walks away arm in arm with the blonde girl, giggling.

"You want to go for a walk on the lake?" Harry asks, trying to keep the previous assumption forgotten.

"Of course" Zayn says getting up and drinking the rest of his juice.

Harry and Zayn walk the stone path near the lake and sit on two chairs that are there for the campers.

" So " Zayn begins, looking at the children playing and building castles in the pebbled side border "tell me more about your roommate"

"He is... Fucking gorgeous..."

"Is he gay?"

"i don't know, I think not"

"Shit, man"

"Yeah" they stay like that for a few minutes, just staring at the lake and the kids playing, it's a beautiful summer day, is relatively warm, but not enough to take advantage of most aquatic games,only a few brave are inside the water.   
Harry looks down and starts trying to find a pattern on the stones on the floor, a color or shape in common, he is mentally depressing sometimes...

"Excuse me" he hears and then look up, and the first thing he sees is a six pack, then a nipple ring, then broad shoulders and then wet brown hair and unexpected kind eyes... "Hey, I'm Liam"

"Zayn"

"Harry," they reply...

"so " he scratches the back of his neck "I was wondering if you'll go to the bonfire later?" he asks staring at Zayn.

"Sure" Zayn said without breaking eye contact...

"Cool" he said starting to walk back to the lake "I see you there," he smiles and runs back, diving in the lake...

"He likes you" Harry said smiling

"What do you mean?"

"He's gay" Harry laughs

" _He is not_ " Zayn said, offended looking for the boy in the lake.. "How do you know?" he wispers

"Gaydar"

"Gaydar" Zayn mocks.

"You'll see," Harry says.

"I have a girlfriend anyway," he replied looking away.

"You should try you know, you might like it." Harry says elbowing Zayn's arm.

Zayn stares at him.

"We know about your small-"

"SHUT UP HARRY" Zayn interrupts him screaming.

"okay, sorry," Harry said raising his hand in the air.

"my bad, I did't meant to yell at you- just ... let's not bring it up, at least not here. " he asks

"yeah, you're right"

"Thank you" he said looking at Harry.

"yeah, hey I gotta go" harry says getting up and giving Zayn a handshake.

"okay, bye" Zayn said getting up from his chair as well and waving him goodbye.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Louis was lying on his bed, checking for messages on his cell phone.

After breakfast he had talked to some girls from camp, all very friendly but none was his type, not that he was looking for a girlfriend or something like that,he has his Flirts.

He sits on the bed and begins to rethink all his pasts relationships, always something wrong, always something missing.

Actually, Louis had only two girlfriends his whole life, one he 'dated' when she was 7 years old, she had brown eyes and curly hair and a name that Louis can't remember and Hannah, she was one of his best friends, blonde hair, brown eyes, she was beautiful. They dated for ten months, but something went wrong along the way and they just decided to end things before they end the friendship .

He hears the door open and comes a cheerful Harry into the cabin. "Hi," he says with a smile.

"Hey" Harry replied, sounding excited.

"You look happy!"

"I am," Harry replies, "I love this camp, and this is the last year I come here before college, so I'm trying to enjoy every minute."

"Interesting" Louis says "what you want to do in college?"

"I don't know yet," he seems thoughtful

"is a lot of pressure to decide what to do for the rest of your life, now in early life, but how about you?"

"I study architecture." he replies with a smile "but you're right," he sighs, "it's hard to decide what to do for the rest of life just now, but eventually you'll find something you like to do"

that makes Harry smile

"yeah eventually"

"But enough of this talk," Louis said patting the bed, inviting Harry to sit, "Tell me a little about yourself" he reclines in the pillows, crossing his legs.

"Okay" Harry said nervously sitting on the bed "I live with my mother Anne and my sister Gemma, I was born in Worcestershire but I live in Holmes Chapel since I was a baby. My parents divorced when I was little and my middle name is Edward "he laughs and stares at Louis.

"My turn then?" Harry nods.

"Okay, I'm 19, I'm turning 20 in December, I am the oldest of five sisters and a brother"

"wow"

"yeah, wow is quite packed." Louis smiles "and I'm from South Yorkshire"

"What's your middle name?" Harry asks narrowing his eyes.

"William"

"William ?! it's a pretty name!" Harry notes, rising from Louis bed and going to his own bed.

"Thank you" Louis said smiling.

"So, you're going to the bonfire tonight?" Harry asks biting his lower lip.

"what fire?" Louis giving a questioning look

"Every year the 'camp guides' let us make a fire for oldest, it's a tradition"

"What do you do there?" Louis questions

"Drinking games, usually" Harry says "helps break the ice and get to know each other"

"Looks great" Louis smiled "what time are we going?"

Harry laughed at his excitement "around nine?"

"cool" louis says, taking off his striped shirt and staying only in his shorts, lying on his bed and pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks confused

"Napping, you didn't think I'd stay up late without sleeping now right?"

"No," Harry replied laughing "I think not"

"Good Night Harry" Louis says

"Good night".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, still don't have someone to help me so... but please coment, if you want...  
> it can be good or bad  
> just please coment something.  
> please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry's first kiss.

Harry knocked on the door lightly, waiting for Louis to open it. he had showered and dressed in the bathrooms a few meters from the cabin while Louis got dressed in their room. 

"Come in" Louis shouts from inside, Harry hesitantly enters the room, not knowing what to expect, finding Louis only in underwear sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asks sitting on the bed beside him. 

"I don't know what to wear" Louis looks at Harry pouting. 

Harry gets up and starts looking around the room, examining the clothes thrown on the floor.   
"Why don't you use this-" Harry starts ducking and grabbing a pair of jeans on the floor, "with-" he looks around and sees a white shirt with dark blue long sleeves. "this" he takes his shirt and throws it. 

"Thanks" Louis said smiling and putting on the clothes Harry gave him.

Harry gives one last check on his look while trying not to check the other boy out, his black jeans and Ramones shirt valuing his body in all the right places. 

"Let's go?" He asks 

"Okay, I'm ready" Louis said getting up and walking towards the door. 

They walk in cmfortable silence the stone path that leads to the lake.  
"We're here" Harry says when she saw the huge fire surrounded by teenagers with cups and mugs in hand, talking and laughing, the night was a bit cold, but the atmosphere was clean, no fog and the moon was full and mesmerizing.

"Hazz over here" he sees Zayn, wearing a gray sweatshirt, waving from afar. 

"Come on" Harry takes Louis hand and pulls him towards Zayn. 

They say hi to Zayn and Perrie, Harry making the necessary introductions. 

"Sit there" Zayn points somewhere in the trunk placed by the fire. 

"Can we start?" Asks a red-headed boy 

"Let's play 'I never'" shouts the girl that was at their table today.

"Okay, I'll start" says a blond boy, Niall, Harry recalls. 

"My name is Niall and I never swam naked" he smiles and looks around, Harry stares at Louis and takes a sip of what's in his glass, yuck pure vodka. 

"Really?" Louis whispers 

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises" Harry laughs and turns his attention back to the game. 

"I'm Lara, and ... I never had a serious relationship" this time is Louis that takes a sip and makes a face at Harry, who laughs at him.

"My name is Zayn and I've never had sex " says Harry can see the red in Zayn's cheeks, and this time both Harry and Louis drink as well as half of the people around. 

"Hi I'm Harry" Harry smiled looking around "i've never went down on a girl " Louis gives a questioning look and drink again. 

"I'm Louis" he takes a deep breath "and I - I never banged in my parents' bed" he blushes  
Harry laughed out loud when Louis spoke and even more when he saw some people ashamed, drinking their cups.

The game continues and Harry discovers several things about Louis, he has been caught masturbating, his parents never talked about sex with him, he had never done anything fetish related and he had smoked pot.

A few hours later everyone was half dizzy and already a little drunk, they decided to change the game, since people were running out of ideas and decided to play truth or dare. naughty little game.

It was Liam's turn "Zayn, truth or dare?" 

Zayn thinks for a moment and responds "truth" 

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Liam says, looking intently at Zayn, waiting for the answer. 

"I have" Zayn replied giving a shy smile. "Who?" Liam questions anxious. 

"Just one question." Zayn smiles and continues the game "Hazz, truth or dare?" 

"I'm a little afraid of what you might say so... dare" He says, rubbing his hand between his legs nervously. 

"I dare you to give Louis a hickey," he gives a challenging smile "that is, if he agrees." 

He and Zayn look at Louis, who simply shrugs and says "I don't mind" 

Harry looks nervous to Zayn and mouths "I hate you", ensuring that only him had heard and turns to Louis   
"Are you sure?" He asks again nervous "you don't need to do this" 

"Yeah, it's just a game after all," Louis smiled putting his neck on display "go ahead" 

Harry licks his lips and nods, approaching Louis neck, when he's close enough he licks a stripe just below Louis' ear and put his mouth there, sucking lightly after biting and sucking hard enough to leave a mark there, he heard Louis gasp and bites once more before releasing him. 

"You're good" he says panting. 

"Thanks" 

They keep looking at each other until someone stop them with a throat clearing.

"Hey Perrie, truth or dare?"

 

 

It's about 4am and Harry and Louis are walking back to the cabin, stumbling actually. They enter and Harry turns on the light, turning and closing the door with the key. "The light, Burns my eyes." Louis shouts dramatically, turning off the light, and lighting the lampshade, he turns on the radio and increases the volume, sitting on the bed to take off his shoes.

' _Don’t try to make me stay or ask if I’m okay_  
 _I don’t have the answer_ '

"Hey I love this song" Louis said getting up and stumbling a little, "you know?"

"course" Harry replied with a smile "is from that boyband, direction something"

"One direction" Louis says seriously, cause he likes them okay?

"Yeah" Harry shrugs.

"No, you do not understand, this song is the song is perfect for, like, seduction and stuff"

"I - I disagree, I know the song and is not that-" 

"Just wait and hear the words" Louis shuts him.

' _It makes your li-i-ips, so kissable_  
 _And your ki-i-iss, unmissable_  
 _Your fingertips so touchable_  
 _And your eyes, irresistible._  
 _I’ve tried to ask myself_  
 _Should I see someone else_  
 _I wish I knew the answer_  
 _But I know if I go now_  
 _If I leave and I’m on my own tonight_  
 _I’ll never know the answer_  
 _Midnight doesn’t last forever_  
 _Dark turns to light_ '

"Nothing," Harry says.

"See, you're wrong and I'll prove it to you"  
Louis tells decided, and breathes deeply. 

"I find your li-i-ips, so kissable  
And your ki-i-iss, unmissable"  
Louis sings looking directly into Harry's eyes while walking slowly in his direction

" Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes "  
he licks his lips, "irresistible" he stops singing. 

"So?" 

"I see your point blue eyes, but nope" Harry said grinning "you didn't use everything you have, I'm not convinced" 

"Oh yeah?" Louis laughed "you do it then, show me all you got" 

Harry smiles and nods "okay" he licks his lips and begins to lean a bit toward Louis

"It’s in your lips and in your kiss  
It’s in your touch and your fingertips "  
he sings brushing his fingers on Louis cheek and letting his hand fall by the boy's side.   
"And it’s in all the things and other things  
That make you who you areAnd your eyes"   
he leans a little more, lips touching the Louis ear.  
" irresistible "he whispers giving a lick on Louis' ear. 

"Hey" Louis laughed and pushes Harry, who loses his balance falls on the bed, pulling Louis with him. 

"Sorry," Harry mutters blushing. 

"It's alright" the older boy gasps, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

"You're still on top of -" 

"Hazza, can I try something?" Louis interrupts. 

"Ye-yeah," Harry nods, staring at the boy on top of him. 

Louis then leans down slowly, he pauses for a moment just an inch away from Harry's lips, and then he closes the gap between them, giving only a peck.  
he pulls back with wide eyes and hold his breath waiting for a reaction from the other guy.

"That was it?" Harry asks, not sounding the slightest bit bothered that Louis kissed him.

Louis kissed him  
Louis kissed Harry.  
and he might do it again. 

"No" he said and then Louis kisses him again, this time a real kiss. 

He opens his mouth only slightly, tongue brushing against Harry's lips asking for entrance, after a moment Harry separates his lips as well, giving Louis the access that he needed, he licks the inside of Harry's mouth, feeling the sweetness there, a taste that can only be described as Harry, he bites his bottom lip when the younger boy whines and breaks the kiss.

He keeps his eyes closed, afraid to open them. 

"That was" Harry clears his throat, "unexpected," he finishes with a smile.

"I - I know" Louis opens his eyes 

"Why did you do it?" He asks and Louis is not sure if he is confused or just curious, maybe a bit of both. 

"I" he doesn't know. He doesn't know why he kissed Harry, he had never kissed a guy before. Shit, he doesn't even know if Harry is gay, he begins to feel the panic building up.

"Lou's okay, I don't mind, I actually liked it ... and I hope you liked it too?" 

Harry bites his lips and fuck, he's adorable

"I liked it" Louis smiled.

"So" Harry begins

"What?" Louis asks confused.

"You see, you're on top of me and that 's-I mean - I like"

"You like it when I'm on top of you?" Louis asks giving a shameless smile.

"quite a lot" he blushes, and Louis could feel Harry's erection beneath him, and he felt aroused with the situation, and also a little dizzy but above all he felt brave. 

"What do you want me to do?" He breathes into Harry's mouth, rolling his hips with the other boys. 

"I - what you want to do" Harry asks uncertainly 

"Do what you normally do, I want to try" Louis gives his best smile and kiss Harry again, " Show me how " Harry smiles and turns them kissing Louis again.

 

 

Louis wakes up with sun on his face and feeling a crushing weight upon his chest, he opens his eyes and sees a mess of curls on top of him, he slowly lies beneath Harry, careful not to wake him and stops beside the bed. 

Harry was spread on the bed, curls everywhere, snoring with his mouth slightly open, only in his boxers

He suddenly remembers everything from last night, so he gets the first pair of jeans that he sees, a Tshirt and runs out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have a beta, sorry.  
> Tell what you all think


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'm sorry it took me so long, i was going to post the chapter but then my internet wans't working, and then , I kind of was without a computer, anyway, here it is, sorry for taking so long, hope you like it.

The weak morning sun warms Louis' skin as he wanders among the trees, the wind is in his face throwing his hair everywhere, it's a bit cold, he should have taken a jacket. 

He feels dizzy and confused, the more he thinks about it the more he forgets...

He remembers singing, flirting and falling.

After that is a big blur in his mind, he kissed Harry, he thinks ...

The thing is: the kiss, the whispers, their laughter seems incomplete, as if they had been from a movie, not real life; he even had a fucking erection that, 24 hours earlier, he didn't know he could have with another guy, but the _scariest_ part is that he doesn't remember anything after the kiss, the nearest memory is him waking up with Harry in underwear, lying on the bed.

He's so fucked up.

"Good morning" a voice says.

"Oh, Hi" Louis says, he was so deep in thought didn't even notice someone approaching.

"I don't know if you remember me?! My name is Liam, we met last night at the campfire?" He explains.

"Yeah, I - I remember" 

"Are you alright?" Liam asks furrowing his eyebrows 

Louis shrugs and lights a cigarette, he's too nervous to care for the other boy's opnion .

"Anyway, I'm calling you to come play soccer later with some guys, they're going to do a championship or something?"

 **Soccer.**  Louis likes soccer, he is good at it.

" Sure " he says

"Great" Liam said with a smile, "Meet us at four pm on the field near the cafeteria." He then walks back and nods to Louis disappearing into the trees.

 

 

 

Liam is walking towards the lake when he sees Zayn in a reclining chair lying with sunglasses, he takes off his shirt and approaches with a smile 

"You don't look like you'll take a dive ..." he notes analyzing the jeans and the sweatshirt that he's wearing. 

"Well observed" he says, looking towards the lake. 

"Well I" he clears his throat, "I just came to call you to the soccer game that's going to be later"

"Woa. thanks ... but I'm not the sporty type" gives him a weak smile "sorry" he finishes.

"It's okay" Liam says, exhaling "you can still go watch" he tries "I mean, if you want to"

"Will you play?" He asks with a grin lowering his sunglasses, Liam chokes on the question

"I - play - I'll" he stutters 

"I'll see you there then" Zayn said getting up from the chair and waving at Liam who's waving too.

"What the? "

 

 

  
Louis feels his lungs sting as air is sucked out of them, he is panting when he gets in front of the goalkeeper, looking him in the eye and kicking the ball straight in the middle, the goalkeeper hitting the floor to the right of goal, nailing his gloves on grass.

" _GOOOL_ " he heard Liam scream as he fell on the grass, on his back, breathing heavily.

"Fuck Tommo, I didn't know anyone so short could play so well," says Niall, reaching out to help Louis get up.

"Fuck you" Louis mutters, " you're shorter than me "

Niall laughed and let it go 

"I think we've played a lot," says Thomas "is already getting dark and with Tomlinson on your the team we wont win anyway."

"We won" Liam says excited, "let's play again tomorrow?" He asks, picking up a bottle of water on the field side and drinking. 

"Okay but we will choose another team," says Jack 

"Yeah" Leon yells "I'm tired of losing, I want Louis on my team" 

Louis laughs and agrees, saying goodbye to everyone. 

He grabs his backpack and starts walking toward the showers, he left his clothes in a separate bag knowing he was going to need a shower after, trying to avoid meeting Harry in the process. 

After a few minutes he comes into a great room, a large sign hanging writing 'men's room', he stops in front of one of the boxes and undresses. 

Under the spray of hot water he allows himself to think about the night before for the first time since he woke up, the way Harry's lips responded to his kiss almost as if they belonged there, he tries with all his might to remember what happened next. nothing. 

He comes out of the shower and begins to dry himself with the towel, stopping in front of the mirror to examine his body., hands following his smooth chest and belly going up the curve of his ass. 

Suddenly a memory runs in his head, Harry's large and warm hands traveling around Louis and ass squeezing, rubbing their erections while Louis lets out a loud moan. 

"Fuck" Louis sighs at the memory, his cock stiffening "not now" he whispers, he ignores his hard cock and puts on his clothes, a pair of sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt.

Louis leaves the locker room and feel the cold wind blowing in your face, helping a bit with his arousal.

The walk to the cabin was not long but it was definitely not the shortest. 

With his hand on the knob Louis takes a deep breath and opens the door, finding Harry lying in bed with a book in hand, head immediately turning towards Louis. 

"Hi" Harry says cautious 

"Hey" Louis replied walking over to his bed and taking out the dirty clothes of the bag. 

"I haven't seen you all day" Harry continues sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I" he sighs "Harry, I think we need to talk" Louis breathes.   
the other boy laughed nodding "okay about what?" 

"I do not know how to say this - last night, I was a little dizzy" Louis begins 

"A little?" 

"Anyway, I know I hit on you, I'm not blaming you" 

"Okay" 

"I know I do not what you're expecting but I do not know if I'm ready for anything now, I had never done anything like this," he breathes, "and I'm surprisingly well, I'm not sore or anything," he finishes staring at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asks confused. "Why would you be sore?"

"Because we-" he pauses, "we didn't -"

Harry stares at him

"We didn't had sex?"

" _No_ " Harry said, his voice a little higher than he planned

"So what - how?"

"You started to kiss me, and you said you wanted to try, you said -"

" _Show me how_ " they both said

"I remember that," Louis says low

"And then we kissed again, just kissed"

"But I remember - and touches -" Louis stutters

"Well, I think my hands traveled a bit but, you asked" Harry grins

Louis looks confused, and Harry continues. 

"And after a while you lay down and slept"

"I what?" Louis asks incredulously.

"You just laid beside me and fell asleep" Harry laughs

Louis feels his cheeks warming up "oh my God, this is so embarrassing -" he says turning back to Harry and sitting in your own bed "how can you laugh?"

"Lou's alright," Harry said getting up and sitting down next to the older boy, "I would never take advantage of you, and you were pretty drunk" he grins. 

"I was not" Louis says, Harri stares at him "maybe a little" Louis admits. 

"Hey Harry" Louis said with a small voice 

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you for, you know, go slow with me," he blushes. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Harry said getting up and leaving a kiss on the corner of Louis mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you all think PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

"Bye people," Louis says, louder than normal for everyone to hear, saying goodbye to the team and walking towards the showers. Liam sees all the other guys going away and is the last to leave the field.

"You played well," he hears a voice coming out of the trees.

"Z-Zayn? I didn't see you there" Liam replied feeling warmth spread through his cheeks.

"Yeah, sorry I, I didn't want others to see me because" he stops and looks down "I wanted to talk to you in private" 

"O-Okay," says Liam uncertain " Say it "

"I think I can _show_ you better than I can say" Zayn said quickly, walking towards Liam and giving him a hard kiss, Liam jumps in surprise but returns the kiss gladly, after a few moments Zayn breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against Liam's

"How do you-?" 

"You're as subtle as an elephant" Zayn laughed, eyes still closed, he sighs, "I gotta go now" he says, and slowly moves away from Liam, and enters into the trees, out of sight.

 

          ###

 

"Hey Babe" was the first thing Zayn heard when he came into his cabin, Perrie sat on his bed with legs crossed and a comic book on top of her thighs "I was hoping you would arrive, I looked for you everywhere "she continued, getting up and running her hand on her skirt to fix the dents.

"I was walking around" He lies. 

"I missed you" Perrie says, throwing her arms around Zayn and giving him a kiss. 

"Yeah," he says, pulling away from her and putting the comic book back in his bag. 

"so, I was thinking" she begins, taking Zayn's hand and guiding him to the bed. 

"Yes?" 

"About that thing we talked," she blushes "that we were going to do" 

"You mean sex?" Zayn asks bluntly 

"Yes" she says softly, "I think I'm ready Zayn" 

After weeks of discussing the matter and passing awake nights thinking about this moment... now he's confused, of course he wants to have sex with Perrie but at the same time he doesn't feel ready, and he doesn't want another incident.

"That's" he begins, looking for a way out of the conversation "great" he says, getting up from the bed, taking the girl's hand and guiding her to the door, "I'm a little tired so I'll get some sleep," he gives a weak smile, "bye babe "he says, closing the door. 

"Bye," she says to herself staring at the door.

 

          ###

 

Harry wakes up the next day with the ringing of his cell phone, he quickly answers, opening the door and leaving the room to avoid waking Louis 

"Hello?" He said hoarsely 

" _Harry, man, I need your help,_ " he hears Zayn on the other line. 

"What happened?" Harry asks pressing the phone firmly in his ear. 

" _I can't talk on the phone, can you meet me at the lake_?" 

"Of course, see you there." Harry says turning off the phone and back to the cabin, he puts a clean shirt and shorts and leaves

Harry is getting close to the lake when he sees Zayn sitting alone in one of the lounge chairs, with legs bent and his head between his knees. 

"Zayn, man, what happened" Harry asked sitting next to him, taking one of his hand on the back of the other man. 

"I don't know what to do," he sighs, "Perrie told me yesterday that she was ready for sex and I'm afraid it happens again ..." he stops biting his lip. 

"The incident?" Harry asks raising her eyebrows 

"Yeah" 

"Why?" 

"Well, I kind of -" he looks away from Harry "kissed Liam yesterday" 

"You what?" Harry whisper yells.

"I" he sighs again, "I don't know, when he's near me I just -" he groans, slamming his hand on his own head.

"Wow," Harry raises his eyebrows in surprise, "I've never seen you so disturbed '"

"I know," the older boy said, throwing his head back and letting it hit the back of the chair.

" _Stop hitting your head_ " Harry says annoyed

"Helps me think" Zayn replied simply.

They stay silent for awhile before Zayn ask.

"Do you think that will happen again?"

Harry turns his head towards him. "I don't know, you tell me"

"I don't know," he whines

"Do you think she's attractive?" Harry asks

"Yeah!"

"Do you find Liam attractive?"

"I -" he stops

"Do one thing, go to your room and _imagine_ , don't think, let your body think for you" Harry said getting up and walking away

"What?" Zayn asked "what do you mean?"

"Do what I said, you'll understand" the younger boy yells out, waving

"Now he is a fucking philosopher," he complains and raises from the chair, walking towards the cafeteria.

 

          ###

 

  
Later, after dinner, Harry enters his cabin and sees Louis sitting on the bed talking on the phone with his back to the door

"I miss you too" he says holding the phone securely in the ear, voice not showing much emotion, there is a pause before he said "you know I do" another pause, "okay, I'll call you  
later, bye" it shuts down the phone and turns to the door, rubbing his hair nervously to see Harry standing there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were on the phone and didn't mean to interrupt"

"It's alright" Louis said laying in bed and folding his arms behind his head, Harry approaches him and sits on the bed of the older boy.

"Lou, I kinda wanted to talk to you about the other night" Louis breathes to say something, but Harry continued before he could say it "I know we've talked and everything but I kind of got lost, like, how are we? "

"I don't understand?" Louis said simply, his gaze lost.

"I mean to-" Harry sighs, trying to control his nerves "what I mean- what I want to know is whether you want to continue this, whatever this is or" he stops and look at his hands "or not "

Louis looks at the younger boy with a vacant expression, Harry thinks he can see guilt in his eyes, he immediately thinks the worst.

Louis does not want him

He is ending things.

Harry slowly gets out of bed and walks toward the door, "It's okay, you don't need to say," he says and opens the door to leave the room, he closes the door and hears "Harry, wait," he turns and feels a hand on his shirt, suddenly a pair of lips is kissing his.

"I like you Haz, and I'm sorry for not fully meet your expectations, but give me some time and I'll get used to liking boys," he says with a smile.

"So you really never -?"

Louis sends him a look questioning

"Never done anything with guys before?" Harry asks

"No" Louis blushes "Just ladies"

" Oh " harry says looking down

" Until now " Louis finishes smiling, harry smiling at him just as bright.

 

###

 

Ten hours later, after much thought, Zayn found his answer

Nothing.

Nada.

Rien.

Fuck.

Then he made his decision:  
Try.

He would try both ways, as bad as it sounds, it was the best solution.

Try in practice.

Then he texted Perrie, saying to meet him at 20:00 in his cabin, that she would have a nice surprise, after that he talked to some girls from camp, arranging a way that Perrie's absence go unnoticed by the camp counselors.

That solved, Zayn took a bath and lit a few candles in the room, created a new romantic playlist and expelled his roommate from the cabin.

Now all he had to do was wait for Perrie, and while he waited nothing would take of his head that this was a bad idea.

But now it was too late to change his mind.

He heard a knock and immediately got up to open the door, Perrie was on the other side, blond hair loose and curly shoulder length, blue eyes full of expectation, lips dark rose between her teeth, she was wearing a dark blue dress accentuated her curves and her big -

"Zayn" she says, cutting his thoughts "are you staring at my breasts?" she asked with a half smile.

"I - sorry." he coughs, embarrassed, "you look beautiful" he smiled at her.

"Well ... thank you," she smiles and takes a step into the room.

She stops to look around, her smile disappears, giving way her nervousness. "Wow" she smiled just a little, but the smile soon disappears "you did all this?" She turns her gaze to Zayn.

"Of course, you deserve it" he says and suddenly 'Ever Enough' starts playing and he feels it is a great cue.

He approaches Perrie, hand lightly touching her waist as he leans over and kisses her softly, lips brushing against hers again and again.

Perrie takes her hands to Zayn's neck, fingers tangling in his hair.

"Are you sure?" He asks one last time, hands stroking her sides.

"I'm sure," she replied, holding his hand and leading up to the zipper of her dress.

"Actually," he says dropping the zipper, and holding Perrie's hand, "I was thinking we could go slower," he says, she lickes her lips nodding and he takes her to the bed, there he gently holds the back of her neck and pulls her into a kiss, his tongue tracing patterns on Perrie's lips until she opened them, her tongue moving against his.

He breaks the kiss and bites her lower lip, earning a moan from the girl.

"Touch me Z" she breathes, her lips brushing against his ear.

"O-Okay," he says nervously, his hands doing the outline of Perrie's waist, he looks at her questioning and she nods slightly, biting her lip, as he takes his hand to her breast and squeezes slightly.

"Come here," she says as he lay in bed, head on the pillow, and opening her legs a little. Zayn slowly positions himself between the girl's legs, not quite touching his body on hers.

So they kiss like that for a while, and Zayn is already shirtless when Perrie says "It's hot in here" and twists her arm to open the zipper on her back, her dress falling to her waist revealing a black lace bra, she rises slightly in order to take the dress off completely, displaying her matching panties.

Zayn deep breath and enjoy the view, it's not as bad as he had thought, not that he thought that Perrie was ugly, no, the contrary, he just didn't have good memories regarding intimate moments, that's all.

"We'll take some of your clothes off too," she says with a smile trying to reach Zayn's pants, "let me do it" he says quickly, fearing that she felt what is _not_ there, he rises to take his pants off and go back to bed, lips going straight to Perrie's neck sucking and biting under her ear to where her neck meets her shoulder.

Zayn's hands make their way up her back and open her bra, letting her breasts  loose, he takes one and gives it a lick, closing his mouth around the pink nipples and sucking lightly.

"Zayn" she moans writhing beneath him, he gives a small bite and let go of it, he climbs up her body until he reached her lips again, kissing and biting in a searing kiss.

She supports her hand on Zayn's chest and glides to the waistband of his underwear, putting a fingertip inside first, before putting the whole hand and close around Zayns, who is half hard, she closes her hand tightly and moves up and down a few times.

"Fuck" he groans, his dick already completely hard.

"I'm ready Z," she says with difficulty, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"Okay" he says picking up a condom on the bedside table and unrolling on his length, meanwhile Perrie gets rid of her panties and leans on her elbows to see what is happening, she lets her elbows give in and lie again, Zayn positioned on top of her, rubbing his cock at her entrance a little before pushing forward slowly, only the head inside.

"Ahh," she moans, her face contorted in pain.

"I'm sorry" he whispers

"It's alright" she opens her eyes, "I'm fine"

He nods and pushes the rest of his length inside her, her nails digging into his back bringing blood to the surface.

It takes a while for her to adjust and then he starts moving slowly, leaving small kisses all over her face, she opens her eyes and he can see the tears threatening to fall.

He slows down and leans his forehead against hers "Pezz" he starts shaking his head

"Don't you dare," she says, "is getting better, I promise," she gives a weak smile.

He nods and continues his pace, his hands moving down her body until they reached her breasts and pinching her nipples  
she gives a loud groan, and roll his hips against Zayn.

"Harder baby" she whimpers using her foot to push Zayn's hips forward.

Zayn increases his pace, fucking her hard and fast, he put a hand between their bodies, finding her clit and rubbing, making her moan even more.

He was so close

"Come babe" he whispers in her ear, biting the lobe "come for me"

"Oh Zayn" she screams and squirms beneath him, he feels her tighten around him and comes also closing one of hishands around the pillow and biting his lip.

They stay there, both panting and sweaty, Zayn comes out of Perrie and kisses her lips.

"Did you like it?" She asks

He nods and turns to spoon her

He was so sure that his incident would repeat itself, he didn't thought about what would happen if it doesn't.

Now he had sex with Perrie and liked it, but Liam was still in his head.

He's so fucked


	6. Take these broken wings and learn to fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost where I want to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to thank my boyfriend, who supports and worsens my ideas hahaha my partner in crime  
> And second I want to thank everyone that read my story, and comments, andsuscribes ... I'm very happy with all this positive feedback!  
> Please tell me what you all think because this fanfic is made for you guys.  
> lots of love <3  
> PS: I don't know why I put this chapter title

A few days passed and things couldn't be better for Harry, he and Louis were getting along very well, they did everything together, had lunch, swam, and slept.  
That was the best part, despite them being taking things slowly, they sleep together almost every night, Louis intertwining their legs and talking untill both fall asleep.  
Louis whines interrupting Harry's thoughts turning in bed until he's facing Harry  
"Good morning," he says hoarsely, hair going in all directions  
"Good morning," Harry replied leaning over to kiss the older boy, who dodges  
"Don't kiss me before brushing your teeth" he says joining his eyebrows.  
Harry then rolls up to Louis, one hand holding the other boys two pulses and the other supporting his weight, he leans in slowly and kisses him against his will.  
"Harry stop it!" He laughs fidgeting in bed  
"I won't stop until you kiss me back," he smiles and pouts at Louis.  
"But that's disgusting," he says  
"No, no" Harry says and takes advantage of the older boys distraction to steal a kiss.  
"Okay, you got what you wanted, now get off me," Louis said pushing Harry out of bed.  
Harry gets up and looks around the room looking for some pants, he had to admit that Louis was not one of the more organized companions that Harry ever had  
He eventually manages to find a pair of sweatpants on top of the lampshade.  
"You want to go have breakfast?" Harry lying back on the bed next to Louis.  
"Yes, I'm just lazy" he says laughing "okay" he sighs "come on" he gets up and wears a dark green sweatshirt and jeans.  
They've been laughing and talking on the way to the cafeteria, and there they meet Zayn and Perrie already seated and keeping their places.  
"Hey you two," Perrie says with a smile from ear to ear "we've been waiting for you"  
"Well we're here now," Louis says "well, I'll pick something up"  
"I'll go with you" Perrie says and follows Louis.  
"So how are things in heaven?" Harry asked as he and Zayn are left alone  
"Not so divine" Zayn replied with a look of pleading  
" Why? " Harry asks  
"We brought pancakes" Perrie says excitedly.

 

###

Two weeks later.

Liam was waiting leaning on a tree next to the football field, he sees a thin figure approaching and smiles.  
"Hey beautiful" he says  
"Hey you" Zayn says leaning to kiss Liam, it was dark so it was difficult for anyone to see them.  
"I missed you" Zayn says, leaning his forehead against Liam.  
"Yeah" Liam replies  
They have been doing this for some time, lying on the sly because Zayn said he's not prepared to 'come out' yet, so he kept his relationship with Perrie to keep up appearances.  
"I'm sorry" he sighs, "I didn't want to make you go through this" he stops " this hole hiding thing " Liam kisses him, "it's okay" he assures "I understand," he smiles.  
Zayn smiles and kisses him again, "let's get out of here," he says picking up Liam's hand in his and pulling him towards the trees.

###

"I don't know what to do Ni" Liam says desperate "I like him a lot"  
"Then" Niall said with a mouthful of food "you should open up to him, like, say you want to marry him and such" he laughs and Liam punches his arm.  
"I'm serious," Liam says.  
"Me too" Niall replied taking another bite of his sandwich.  
"Just look at him" Liam said, looking towards the boy.  
Zayn was in a jetsky in the middle of the lake, shirtless  
"I don't know man, he's too masculine to me." He laughs  
"That's because you're straight" Liam laughs  
"I think I'll follow your advice" Liam says "I just need to think about how I will do it"

###

" So babe" says Perrie walking through the trees hand in hand with Zayn "I was thinking, what if we did something crazy?" She smiles walking in freight Zayn and turning to face him. " Like, what?" He asks, his hands making way for her waist.  
" Like, here" she said opening her arms gesturing to the middle of nowhere where they were  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Sex" she said biting her lip and opening the button of her blouse.  
"Wh - what" Zayn stutters  
"You heard me," she says holding in Zayn's collar and pulling him to one of the trees.

###

Today is the day, Liam thinks, he planned everything, now he just needs to find Zayn.  
"Hey Louis, you saw Zayn around?"  
"Hey Liam, hmm I think he went there towards the forest"  
" okay, thanks "  
As he walks through the trees he hears a strange noise, a whimper, actually two, groans echoing 'someone is having fun' Liam laughed to himself, looking forward he thinks he's seeing a piece of blonde hair leaning against the tree  
Unpleasant  
Maybe he can go unnoticed by the couple?  
As he passes he can't help but look, which may seem strange but it is not every day that you go through a couple having sex in a -  
"Zayn?"  
tree.


	7. Drunk in love We be all night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter is REALLY short, because my computer is broken and I'm using my boyfriends computer ( again have to thank him for his support ) and I'll try to post a new chapter soon but as I said I don't have a computer SORRY . anyway hope you all like it and I promise I won't give up on this it just might take a while.  
> PS: The title is just because I was listening to drunk in love while I was writing, it doesn't make sense.

"You heard me," she says holding Zayn by the collar and pulling him to one of the trees, holding her body between Zayn and the tree, unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt.

"I don't think we should -" Zayn starts but Perrie the shuts him with a kiss.

"Come on, you scared?" She asks ironically putting a hand inside his pants.

"Whoa - I" he clears his throat "I'm not" he says.

"Then prove" she says holding the Zayn's hand and leading to her skirt bar.

"Okay" Zayn says with a smile holding Perrie's legs and passing around his waist.

He presses her against the tree as he opens his pants, his hand goes back to her thigh while the other hand pushes her panties to the side.

"Wait" he says "I have nothing with me," he almost looks guilty

"It's okay" she says breathlessly " I'm on the pill " and kisses his neck pulling with her legs.

He enters her and starts to move, leaving no time for her to adjust

"Zayn" she moans. scratching his neck

"Shh" she tries to shut her "someone may hear us"

She nods, biting her lip

And then his world stops

"Zayn? '

Liam

All Zayn has time to see Liam's look of pain before he left running

"Do you think he saw us?" She asks

He doesn't respond and puts her on the floor "I have to go" he says buttoning his pants and going in the same direction of Liam.

 

 

###

 

 

Louis and Harry were lying in Harry's bed and it was getting dark.

"We could do something different" Louis said with an evil smile

"What are you thinking?" Harry asks worried

"Swimming naked"

"In the lake?"

"On the lake"

 

 

 

###

 

 

 

"Louis you sure?" Harry asks in the lake, some time had passed and didn't have anyone there.

"Yeah, why? You scared?" He laughs taking off his shirt and throwing in a chair that was near and turning his hand to his trouser button and removing too.

All Harry could do was stare and that was all he was doing.

Louis hands slid down his chest and his stomach to the waistband of his underwear, putting his thumbs inside. he grins and pulls his underwear down as well and turning, heading towards the water, giving Harry a total view of his butt

Harry's jaw was on the floor

He took off his clothes quickly and went into the water swimming to reach Louis


	8. I'm your body type

"Hey," Harry says when he reaches Louis, passing his hand around the boy's waist

Putting his feet down he pulls Louis towards him for a kiss.

It's slow, hot and just perfect, they stop the kiss to breathe, looking in each other's eyes.

" you know what ? " Louis starts " I think- I- I think we should take our relationship to the next level " he looks down biting his lips.

" yeah ? " it's all that Harry can say

" yeah " Louis answers, holding Harry's hand and guiding it to his bum squeezing it.

Harry is leaning towards the boy to kiss him again when a bright light hit them, " hey, " someone screams " what are you two doing in there ? "

"Fuck"

 

________

 

" we're what " Harry asks, he and Louis are sitting at the coordinator's office

" expelled " the man says calmly " pack your things and , tomorrow , there'll be a bus waiting for the two of you "

" fine " Harry says, to tell the truth he's actually embarrassed, but he won't show it in front of Louis " let's go "


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took long, sorry for the mistakes of grammar  
> just  
> sorry

In the next day, Louis and Harry had already packed and were ready to go say goodbye to all their friends.

when they get inside the cafeteria everyone's eating and enveloped in conversation Liam and Niall are sitting on their usual table and Perrie is on a corner alone so Harry decides to go check on her.

" Hey Pez "

" hi " she says looking down

" what happened ? " he asks sitting down with her

" Zayn broke up with me, but I don't really wanna talk about it, you can go sit with your friends"

Harry just felt shocked cause WHAT

" I'm sorry but I do actually have to go, me and Louis- we " then they heard a loud scream and everyone turned to see what it was.

" Sorry to interrupt " Zayn said standing on top of one of the tables with a guitar " but I kind of screwed up a bit and I need to fix it because when you find someone you really like, like- when you just can't sleep 'cause he's so much and you just have to be with him " he sighs and looks at Liam, who's looking incredibly red " and I don't think that makes sense so I'll just- " he adjusts the guitar and starts playing.

 

_I got a heart and I got a soul_   
_Believe me I, use them both_   
_We made a start_   
_Be it a false one, I know_   
_Baby I, don’t want to feel alone_

_So kiss me where I lay down,_   
_My hands press to your cheeks_   
_A long way from the playground_

_I have loved you since we were 18_   
_Long before we both thought the same thing_   
_To be loved, and to be in love_   
_All I can do is say_   
_That these arms are made for holding you_   
_I wanna love like you made me feel_   
_When we were 18_

he stops and jumps off the table walking up to Liam " Sorry Li, but that's all I was able to write " Zayn is looking down at Liam breathing heavily.

Liam got up quit and walked away from the cafeteria, Zayn after him

" What was that ? " Harry asked, more to himself really, looking at the, long time gone from the cafeteria, Pez

Niall and Louis make their way to Harry and the expelled boys say their goodbyes.

Inside the bus both boys call their moms to pick them up

" so " Harry clears his throat " what wiil we do? you know, with us "

" I- well, we have each others phones.. we can keep touch " the older boy says with a smile

"yeah, okay "

both say goodbye when they get to the bus station .

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

months later.

was the first day of Harry in college, he was very excited, was starting the first half of culinary school. It was in another city and he really missed her mother, but it was an incredible opportunity.

He found that Zayn and Liam were on a college near his, the boys were together for real now, after the camp they talked and decided to try a relationship, of course it was not easy, but they are succeeding and they and Harry still speak frequently.

On the other hand Harrry and Louis lost touch after parting in the bus station.

"Hey," a girl said to Harry, sitting at the table where he was.

"Hi" said Harry out of his thoughts.

"I'm Eleanor" she said reaching out friendly

"Harrry" the boy said with a smile.

"I'm new in culinary school like you, so I thought we could join"

a couple of days later Harry and Eleanor were inseperable, they are together, study and talk a lot.

He told her all about the boy he met at the camp, and how he wished things were different

on the other hand she told him all about her boyfriend, and how he was coming to this university .  
" Hey there he is " she said pointing at someone far.


	11. You're always worth it

His brain must be doing some kind of joke, that's the only explanation.

From a decent distance Harry can see the boy his friend is talking about, he's relatively short with brown hair and amazing curves.

That can't be possible.

He must have smoked something really good and doesn't remember.

" Hon come here " Eleanor screams waving to said ghost.

" Hey El, I think I'll go, give you two some privacy " He try to get away.

" No silly, I want you to meet him. DOn't be stupid, you won't get in the way of anything."

He just closes his eyes tries to go away with mind power.

" Hey BooBear " they're just voices, harry thinks, it's a weird dream.

" Hi " Harry thinks he can hear a kiss " Who's - " he can hear Louis stopping so Harry slowly opens his eyes and can see a very confused Louis.

" This is Harry " Eleanor says apparently oblivious.

He gets up and stands his hand to the boy. " Pleasure " Harry says trying to sound as normal as possible, while Louis just looks plain confused.

" He's my new bestie " eleanor says clapping her hands.

" Well I guess I'll go then , I don't want to interrupt " Louis says grabbing his bag.

" No " she almost screams " Sit we're just talking about our life, Harry was, actually, talking about this boy of his " Eleanor smiles.

" Eleanor no " Harry shakes his head.

" He doesn't want you to tell El " Harry flinches at the nickname but is glad Louis defending him.

" But it's so beautiful, Lou he's in love and he probably won't see him again. What kind of stupid person wouldn't run after this lovely Harry "

" I " Harry says breaking the silence " m' going back to my room, sorry, bye "


	12. The pedal’s down my eyes are closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I was talking to my boyfriend I asked him how he would finish this story if I died... He said that first he would create a Wold War, then the boys would have to go to the war but they would be kidnaped by the killers ( who in theory fight for World peace, and they are controled by Ra's Alghul who can live 600 years, cause he drinks from a pit that has something thats alterates your soul, and he's arabic, he comands the shadows lege, and whoever kills him becomes him ) because Zayn left the band he becomes Ra's Alghul and they traine with them, but if you do that you get killed BUT Zayn's the master so they stay alive, then they go back to the War and Zayn comands them, they fight...   
> He also said that it would be a situation where a terrorist group dominates Europe but not England and Russia, and the boys are british, they would begin fighting north German, but they are embushed where they are rescued and kidnaped by the said killers. Why them he doesn't know.  
> That's all he could think of, I hope I don't die.  
> But If you like I can post this story.

So stupid

So stupid

That's all Harry could think of

And Why

Why it has to be Louis

How would he tell El that

He sould go to sleep

Harry wakes up with his phone ringing with Zayn's name on.

" Hello " He says with a groggy voice.

" Hi, what's up man, why were you freaking out "

" Zayn? Louis' here "

" What "?

" Zayn, Louis' here and he's dating my best friend "

After that Harry told everything, how he and Louis were at camp and how they said goodbye and never talked to each other again, He met Eleano and they became really good friends and Haz told her everything about Louis and their RELATIONSHIP, that he was in love.  
On the other hand she told Harry that she and him were dating for a year and they had a fight right before summer vacation.

And he feels so bad.

He hears a knock on the door and shuts the phone, when he opens there's a sad looking Eleanor.

" Hey Hazz, I just came to tell you that I'm sorry I was a little too much, I know it must be hard for you " She says hugging Harry.

" Its okay, I know you didn't mean it "

" I thought we could go out you know, find yourself someone "

" Yeah " Harry says smiling at the thought, maybe he couls forget Louis and all this messed up shit. " That's great El "

" Okay, so I'll pick you up at ten, be sexy " She says leaving his room with a kiss on the check.

Later, Harry took a long shower, and no, he didn't think of Louis or his amaizyng body, you know cause that would be awkward. Then he brushed his hair into a quiff and dressed on a skinny jeans and white shirt. when he was ready he went out of the building just in time to see a blue classic english sports car.

Fuck

" Hi boo, jump in " Eleanor says while harry got in the car " Hope you dont mind Lou's here, he doesn't like me going to a club on my own. "

" Of course " Harry says faking a smile.

" So are you ready to find yourself a nice tall and strong boy ?" Eleanor asks him with an grin on her face.

" Actually " Harry starts " I like them tiny and curvy " Harry grins back as he sees Louis grip on the wheel, his knuckles turning white.

" Hmm " Eleanor hums Oblivious " That's the spirit. Uh you should take him to the toilets, I heard that's a thing " She claps her hands excitedly.

" hey why don't you turn around ? I don't want to get a ticket " Louis says kind of Harshly.

This might be fun.


	13. Chapter 13

The club was nice. Great even.

They got inside and went upstairs inside the VIP area, where they could sit and enjoy their drinks.

" I have to pee, and then we can go dancing " Eleanor says getting up and heading to the toilets.

okay

" Hey Haz " Louis suddenly says and Harry flinches " I'm SORRY "

and Harry's speechless

" It didn't, not mean anything, I really did-" He's interrupted by an high voice.

" Come on boys "

Damn it

as they go down the stairs Harry can't stop thinking about what Louis said, and what was he going to say, did he liked him? did he do it for the fun? but he doesn't know cause fucking Eleanor interrupted.

He starts walking faster towards the dance floor, trying to get lost when he sees a known black quiff near the bar, he walks towards him and puts a hand around his waist, whispering in his ear

" Hey gorgeous, do you come here often? "

The boy turns around with a frown " Why don't you go fuck- Harry? " He suddenly smile and hugs his friend.

" Hey Zayn " 

"where's Liam? " Harry asks

" I don't know, he was supposed to go see if we can get some VIP entrance " He laughs

" we're at the VIP area, me Louis and his grilfriend "

" please explain, I'm too drunk "

" Well, as I said, Eleanor is my friend and as I found Louis is dating her, for quite a while actually, and she calle dme to come to this club, but luis came too "

" Hey haz have you seen my boyfriend? " Eleanor asks resting her hand on Harrys shoulder.

" No " He answers looking around " There he is " Harry can see him from afar, he's talking to Liam actually. oh

She sees him as well, cause she's waving her hand at him and he and Liam make their way over.

" Look babe " it's the first thing Liam say " the couples are united " 

" How do you know we're a couple? " Eleanor asks amazed 

" What ? " Liam asks confused and Harry knows where this is going

" We've met " Zayn interrupts " On summer vacation, remember babe? " He gives Liam a look " Louis, he told us all about his girlfriend and, what a coincidence, she became Harry's best friend, and he didn't even knew Lou " Zayn tries to Laugh.

" of course " Liam answers looking at the curly boy.

Harry just turns around and heads to the dance floor, he can see a boy, probably not much younger than him, a little shorter with blond hair. when he got a bit closer the said boy smiled at him and Harry could see his big blue eyes, they weren't as blue as Louis but were enought for him.

"want to dance ? " Harry asks hoping he doesn't sound too weird

" yeah " the boy responds smiling and starts grinding at Harry

they dance song after song then stop to go for a dink, surprisingly Eleanor and Louis are still there

" hay " Harry says as he turns to the barman " one tequila and gin tonic please " Harry turn to the small boy then to the couple besides him " Oh this is " Harry stops.

" Sean " the boy reaches for a hand shake Eleanor smiles at him but Louis does not look cool.

Harry excuses them as they get their drinks and go back to dance, as soon as they get there the boy, Sean, turns around pulling Harry by the hair and into him. They kiss for what it feels like hours before he says

" Wanna go home with me ? "

Harry thinks for a second and why not?

" Yeah "


	14. Something in the way he moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Hi,
> 
> I still don't have a beta, and as my first language it's not english I belive there are some mistakes...  
> If any of you want to beta this fic ... I'm just saying.
> 
> I really love all of you comments, every time someone commets I just want to hug this pearson. so. much.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and I'll try to write more.]
> 
> BTW what do you all think of this Harry and Louis thing?
> 
> Lot's of Love
> 
> Giu
> 
> BT

When they get to the boys house, Harry has no idea where they are, that's not so smart but, who cares ?

They kiss their way to the nearest wall, Harry puts his hands behind the boys thighs, pulling him up and pressing him against the wall.

" That way " Sean says pointing at a door " There's a bed "

He takes them there, sitting on the bed, the smaller boy still on top of him. Harry goes up in the bed, laying against the pillows as the other boy gets off him and in front of the bed and starts taking his clothes off.

Harry unbuttons his pants and takes his shirt of too.

" C'me here " Harry says with a finger wave, and the boy nearly jumps, he crawls to Harry hooking his fingers on the older boys underwear and pulling it off.

" Wow " He says. yeah. And starts sucking him off, him head going up and down Harry's length like a pro.

" uh I won't last like that " Harry moans and the boy stops. He goeas all the way to Harry's neck and sucks and licks, straddling him.

The Boy gets a bottle of lube and a condom out of the blue and gives it to the bigger boy, he rolls down the condom and lubes up and waits for Sean to move.

Immediately the boy sits down all the way, usually Harry's caring and gentle, not that he's not right now, but actually likes to do everything for the one he's with, but all he can think of is how badly he needs this.

" You're so big ' he says bouncing up and down slowly

" And you're so tight " Harry replies grabbing the boy's butt.

he can feel Seans movements getting faster so he reaches for the boy's dick and starts pumping earning a moan from him.

" I- " the boy says as he starts to cum, Harry picks up his rhythm pounding inside the boy, cumming as well.

when they come down from their highs Harry pulls out of the boy and rolls next to him.

" Would you like to stay the night? " He asks

" 'M afraid I can't, I have classes " He says getting up, kissing the boys lips " I had a great night though " He smiles.

" Me too " The boys says, then rolls over and grabs something from the table besides the bed, a paper " Why don't you call me? " He hands Harry the piece with a number.

" I will " Harry replies and starts walking towards the door, now that he's fully dressed.

As Harry's cab get near his dorm he can see a known car near the door, As he get near it he can see a pissed Louis getting out.

" What are you doing here? " Harry asks cause why IS he here.

Louis comes near him and he's really close no

" You smell lie sex " He simply states

" well, you smell like alcohol " He replies and it's true.

" You know, I thought you were different " he breathes " I thought you were better than this "

' What this? " Harry asks and what the actual fuck

" Going home with some boy to get to me, to- to provoke me." and Harry just can't.

" I thought you were different too " Harry says in a low voice " I thought you didn't had a girlfriend, and that you liked me " and he needs to leave cause he's going to cry, he knows

So he leaves a speechless Louis at the building door .


	15. tadan

The next day Harry wakes up with a massive headache, he looks at his cell and it's almost noon.  
As he goes through his messages there's a couple from Zayn and his mom but nothing too important that he has to reply right away.

Then, just like that, there's a message from Louis, a simple sorry.

And wow Harry wasn't expecting that.  
But thinking about that, it's the least the boy could do.

Hm.

Eventually he gets up and ready to go out.

He's on his way to the nearest starbucks when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns around and the a happy Eleanor.

" Hey boo " she says hugging the surprised boy.

" Hi El " He replies

" So, how was your night? " she asks continuing their walk to the coffee shop.

" Not that good " He remembers Louis interrogatory

" We should make up for that " she smiles " There's a little party today at my friend's house, it's really close to campus, you should come "

For a moment Harry considers saying no, but he know that his lovely clueless best girl friend has a pretty nice way to get her way.

" okay " he sighs " Tell me the address.


	16. You're body on my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really terribly sorry about this, I'm at my dad's so I don't really have a computer and I'm writing from my phone so... Yeah

he gets to the house and he can see that it's lightened up and full f people.

Harry enters the house and immediately Sees Eleanor with her arms wrapped around Louis who's holding a red cup.

" Hi Hazz " she screams waving at Harry " over here " 

He walks up to her friend and tries to smile

" hey guys " he says trying to sound friendly 

" hi " Louis says

Harry sighs predicting it will be a long night, so he walks to the kitchen and grabs a cup of whatever alcohol is in it and just drinks...

Beer

He does it a couple more times before he feels he can actually go back to Eleanor.

When he gets to the full living room, Louis' not there, witch, good right ? 

They start a game and of course Eleanor couldn't let Harry out ofof the old spin the bottle. Great.

Later and after a few, fortunately drunk, kisses he really needs to go pee. 

Since the bathroom was occupied probably by some full of hormones couple Harry decides that it's best if he goes upstairs, it must have a room with a bathroom righ ? 

When he can open the only room that it's not locked, he sees Louis sitting on the bed with his knees up to his cheast.

" hi " it's Harry first instinct cause, he's drunk 

" hey " Louis says not to excited/

" you okay ? " Harry asks sitting on the bed next to him

" kind of intoxicated but " Louis move his shoulder.

There's an awkward silence before Louis says

" I'm sorry about what I did " he look at Harry " I didn't mean it, I swear "

Harry's just taken aback 

" it's okay " he rests his hands on the other boy " it's kind of shity but we knew we would say last as a couple " and wow, he just said that ? 

" no we didn't! " the boy replies " I really like you Harry, everything I did with you was by heart I - "  
He stops to breathe

" you means liked " Harry says with heavy words 

" what ? " 

" you said you really like me, but you mean liked " the boy repeats looking at Louis who seems to be struggling a bit.

He older boy comes closer and closes his eyes " I didn't " he says and then his hand is grabbing Harry by the neck and he kisses the boy.

It's a slow kiss, kind of messy, but it's like the first time they kissed, and for one moment Harry could forget everything they went through and it was just him and Louis.

He can feel Louis hand traveling his body, his cheast, going down till he gets to the waistband of his pants.

" Louis I - " 

" Harry please, just " the boy sighs " let's have this, or let me have this " and his eyes, Harry can almost see pain in it 

But before Harry could reply Louis was taking his shirt off and Harry's too, kissing the boy's neck, hands rubbing him through his jean. 

And well, Harry's only human.

After some kisses they were both naked lying in bed, Harry on top of Louis kissing his neck.  
He kisses down the boy's body until he gets to the v line. 

" turn over " he says and Louis does it fast

He continues kissing the boy's spine and goes down, spreading his cheeks and giving a tentative lick on the boy's hole earning a moan from louis. 

He keeps on doing it, liking and sucking making the boy beneath him moan " God Harry " he says breathless.

When he thinks Louis is wet enough he, gives one more lick and turns the boy around again. 

" you ready ? " Harry asks entering one finger on Louis. 

" I- shouldn't we close the door ? " Louis asks, his hands closed on the sheets

" yeah ". Harry agrees standing up and locking the door

He goes back to Louis, this time using two fingers and crocking them just right making Louis arch his back.

" I'm ready " the boy cries " I'm ready, just please " 

And who's drunk Harry to say no ? 

He steels his cock on Louis entrance and looks at the boy's eyes for reassurance, he starts entering him slowly afraid to hurt the boy considering he doesn't have lube or anything. 

Louis face retorces in pain as he reaches for Harry, who almost lays on top of the boy, now balls deep inside him, giving small kisses on his lips. 

He starts moving as slow as he can, wrapping a hand around Louis and stroking him earning a moan from the boy. 

" Lou, you're so tight " Harry moans speeding his pace just a bit, he's too drunk to hold back.

" uh Harry " Louis cries out, putting his hand on top of Harry's, making his hand go faster

That's when Harry loses it, slamming into Louis, stroking him faster, he wants the boy to cum first.

When he hits particularly hard on a specia place Louis screams and cumes all over Harry's and his hand, clenching unbelievably tight around the boy.

Harry moans and bites Louis neck waiting for his high to pass. 

After a while he comes out of Louis and lies beside him, pulling the boy and kissing him again. 

" Louis ? " eleanor's voice says from the other side of the door with a knock " are you in there ? "


	17. No need to question I already know

" Louis ? " the voice continues.

" shit " Louis curses under his breath " what are we going to do " 

" I know " Harry says covering the other boy with covers " lay on your side, your back facing the door, and cover your hair " he instructs the other boy  
Who does what he's told. 

Harry doesn't even bother to put some closes on, if his nakedness scare her she'll leave faster.

He opens the door carefull not to show much of the room

" hi El " he whispers

" Hi Harry " she says, her embarrassment coloring her cheeks " have you seen Louis ? By any chance " she asks apologetically 

" sorry " he says shaking his head negatively " I've been kind of busy " he smiles at her the best he can

" yeah ok " she sighs " if you see him tell him that I'm going back with my friend, she's kind of sick " 

" I'll tell him" he assures her and closes the door.

When he turns his body towards the bed, Louis is already up and getting dressed. 

" you're leaving " it wasn't a question.

" yeah " Louis says as he finishes and then leaves Harry alone in the room. 

 

The next day he meets Eleanor for breakfast . 

" so how was your night ? " she asks with a grin " by the way, sorry for interrupting " 

" It was really good " Harry answers honestly.

" yeay " she clapped her hands " oh look " she pointed at the entrance of the restaurant " Louis here " 

" hi honey "

" hey " Louis respond sitting at the last chair, making s funny face when he does

" what's wrong? " Eleanor asks, petting his arm

This better be good

" I " Louis starts, red spreading over his cheeks " I fell of the stairs " 

" on your bum ? " she asks innocently 

" yeah " 

And Harry can't take it anymore, he just explodes laughing 

" sorry " he apologizes " I'm sorry, it's just, oh my god that must have been " he cleans his throat trying to control himself " sorry "

" okay so, I have classes now so, have fun you two " Eleanor says getting up and kissing them goodby

After a while hurry was still laughing and Louis breaks the silence

" really ? "

" what ? " the younger boy replies " sorry but, fell of the stairs ? " he laughed again

He eventually stops 

" how are you feeling ? " 

" just sore " 

" hmm " Harry replies 

" look Harry, it wasn't nothing to me " Louis starts and where did that came from ? " us, I mean, I like you " 

He breathes and continues " I'm sorry I can't be anything right now, and I'm sorry for the way I treated you and because I didn't told you I had a girlfriend, but my life was pretty messed up and I'm trying to fix it okay? I know I've been so stupid but I want to be with you " he stops talking , suddenly exhausted. 

" you're breaking up with her ? " it's the first thing Harry asks.

" I can't right now, but I will " the boy promises " can we just try and be ? " 

" you won't be a jerk ? " Harry asks

" I can't promise but I'll try " 

" we can try then " he smiles 

Oh well


	18. Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick update, sorry it's so short, i just got a computer and wanted to post something, cause it's been a while right? lot's of love Giu

Turns out, Louis not being a jerk, it's not that hard.

Okay, he'll admit that they've been doing this secret relationship thing for a couple of days now.

but its not bad.

until he tells Zayn.

" You what? " Zayn says angrily " I can't belive you're falling for that all over again Hazz " You see, Harry thought that telling Zayn was a good thing, and that as his friend he would be comprehensive, so he went to Zayn's room to tell him, and that's what happened. He's being screamed at.

' C'mon babe, don't be so rude, they're trying to get their things. " Liam says, petting Zayn's back.

" and what do you two plan on telling Eleanor? you were her best friend " Zayn continues , not calmer at all.

" You see " Harry stuters " you-you see " he cleans his sweaty hand on his jeans and pushes his hair back " we -we're not " he covers his face with his hands, he really should be ashamed of himself " He won't break their relationship "

He waits for Zayn's scream at him, but what he hears is nothing.

" You see, his not ready to come out and he couldn't do that to her, it wouldn't be fair " he suddenly feels the need to defend the boy.

" it's okay Harry " Liam calms him, and really, he's the best

" no it's not, but if you want to do that to yourself, " he shrugs.


	19. I'm glad you came.

After Zayn's disaster, Harry decided that it was best talk to him latter, when he's calmer and maybe try and explain again.

He left Zayn's room and went to the library, maybe he could study a little.

After four hours of studying about whines and all that stuff, he finally gives up and calls Louis.

" Hey Hazz " It's the first thing he hears on the other line.

" Hey " He says, maybe, just maybe he doesn't know what to say and just called to hear Louis voice, so pathetic.

" Can you come to my place in like, an hour? " He says, it sounds a little desperate but, he really needs that.

" Okay Harry " Louis answers right away " It's everything alright? "

" Yeah " Harry replies " I just really need to talk to you "

Harry just runs to his room, trying to get there before Louis, he manages just that, besides the fact that he is all sweaty and disgusting he gets there minutes before Louis.

" Hey Lou " He says when he opens the door.

" Hey Harry " He says a little hesitant " Is everything alright? " He asks again, he's obviously worried about his secret boyfriend.

" Yeah I just- " Harry sighs and gesticulates for Louis to sit on the bed with him " I talked to Zayn earlier and he sais some things that made me think "

" Like what? " Louis asks grabing Harrys hand.

" Like " he sighs againg " it doesn't matter, you know what, it doesn't, cause we're going to make it work right? "

" yeah " Louis answers even though Harry is almost sure he doesn't know what the other boy is talking about.

They go on with their dating and before they know they've been together for two months.

It's when it happens.

You know, Harry always knew that some day he would have to go out with both Louis an Eleanor, on those two moths Louis was working on distancing himself from Eleanor, to try and give her the hit that maybe their relationship isn't working.   
What made Harry hear complains about how Louis is distant and how they don't do it anymore ( that part kind of made Harry happy ) but in all, he's kind of sad, because his best friend is sad, thankfully, since he and Louis didn't get on all that well from the beginning, he doesn't hear that much cause Eleanor knows that Harry doesn't really like to hear about Louis.

Anyway.

Eleanor made them go out together.

To a club.

At night, when he's getting ready, He tries to escape but Eleanor knows he is a bad liar. So instead he thinks that maybe, maybe, it won't be that bad, he can have some fun right?

Wrong.

The club is so full, and almost immediately pulls Louis to the dance floor, rubbing against him.

Harry is jealous.

So he drinks.

After three tequila shots, and a couple of drinks Harry decided that he wants to dance.

He can't dance with Louis because : 1) He wouldn't be able to control himself and Eleanor can't thinks that he's hitting on her boy.  
2) He's supposed to hate Louis guts, so they can't dance.

He doesn't want to dance with anyone who isn't Louis.

Sudenlly he and Eleanor are coming in his direction.

Yeay.

" HI Boo " Eleanor says, wraping her arms around Harry " why aren't you dancing? " 

" I don't really feel like it "

" What? " Eleanor laughts " WHat are you doing? you go and find yourself a boy to get things going " she smiles

Just when Harry is about to protest " Yeah Harry, you should find someone " Louis says and Harry feels his heart Breake for a moment, until he sees the wink Louis gave him, and now he's confused. " I'm going to the loo " He says and then leaves.

Was that a hit? 

" i have to go to " harry says quickly and follows Louis.


	20. Thanks for the memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it takes me so long to update, I'm so busy with my SAT's ( something like that ) and my studies.

When he gets to the bathroom he feels a hand pulling him inside the cabin and pushing him against the wall.

" What are you doing ? " he asks as Louis hand fumbles with his pants, but eventually opening the button and lowering the ziper.

" What do you think I'm doing? " He starts kissing down Harry's neck rubing his hard on in a way that makes thinking almost impossible.

" Do- Don't you think Eleanor will suspect something ? " Harry says trying to push his sex thoughts away.

" No " the boy simply says.

So he gives up, Louis is kneeling before him, pulling his boxers down with one quick move he wraps his hands around the boy's cock and gives an attempting lick.

" You taste so good " he states wraping his lips aroung his length ans sucking a little.

" I- You- Th- Aah " It's all Harry manages, Louis is bobbing his head up and down like a pro, he's sucking and licking and moaning and as embarassing as it is Harry can't take much longer.

" Lou " He says as he shoots his load inside the smaler boys mouth who swallows every bit.

when Harry's done Louis gets up and buttons the other boy's pants again. " Lets go " he says opening the cabin, the other boy just follows.

When they get to the bar, Eleanor is there talking to some girls " Hey what took you so long? Oh my God Harry, are you ok ? " She puts her hand on Harry's forehead ' You're all hot and sweaty " he says with a frown " And his face is turning red " some girl who Eleanor was talking to says . " Yeah Harry, whats wrong ? " Louis says with smirk, the bastard.

" You know what ? I think I should take him home " Louis says quickly " you're coming ? "

" No, I think I'll stay here with my friends " she answers " You guys go " she affirms and kisses Louis then touching her lips " What's that taste ? It's good " Harry thinks he's about to pass out . " I know right " It's all the boy answers before they're leaving the club hand in hand.


	21. Boy you belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing.   
> I still don't have a beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is too short but I fell like I should update so. I'll try to update more!

" You're crazy " It' s the first thing Harry says when they get out of the club.

" I am, crazy for you " he says kissing the boy's jaw " C'mon " he pulls him to the first cab he finds and gives the man an address, a couple minutes later they're in front of a hotel.

" What are we doing here ? Harry asks 

" I want to give you a good night. " he smiles but then his face turns serious " I don't mean to push you or anything "

" You're not, I mean, I want it too " He replies and walks towards the hotel loby.

They get inside their room, locking the door behind them.

" Sit on the bed. I have a surprise " Louis says and goes to the bathroom.

Harry's heart is beating faster than normal, on one side he's happy with his secret boyfriend, they're doing good, but on the other he fells guilty for misleading his friend, she's cool and cares about their friendship.

Louis then comes in wearing nothing but a buttplug and fluffy handcuffs, his hands covering his dick.

All of his thoughts are gone just like that.

" Hey daddy "


	22. Decisions

" Hey daddy " Louis says shaking his hand that is locked on the handcuff, he walks towards the boy, sitting on his lap, slowly starting to take off his shirt.

" Haz are you here ? " Louis asks when he notices Harry's not moving.

 

" Yeah, I'm- I'm sorry, it's just you're so " he groans grabbing the boys butt " I wasn't expecting it "

Louis smiles and kisses him, passing his fingers through the boy's hair and following the path of his body, going down his chest, belly all the way till his jeans. Harry passes his finger on the smooth surface of the buttplug pushing it in a little bit, earning a moan from Louis who throws his head back in pleasure.

Wrapping his arms around the boy, Harry turns them both around, laying Louis on the bed with him on top, he continues to kiss him, going down, kissing his nipples, sucking on it carefully, then kissing his belly, finaly getting to his dick, licking the tip carefully like a lollipop felling the salty precome on his tongue, he warps his lips around it and starts bobbing his head up and down, the member heavy on his mouth.

" Harry stop, don't tease " he begs.

He then downs his head all the way, his nose touching Louis well shaved pubes, hearing the boy moan loudly, his hand finds the way to the boy's buttplug again, pushing it in just a little, making it brush against his prostate, he moans again making Harry's cock twitch, he decides it's too much, taking the buttplug off and licking the boy's entrance, making him jump in surprise.

" Oh you taste so good Lou I can't even tell you how good you taste " he rambles, lowering head again, his hands squeezing Louis thighs. 

" I- I'm- daddy " and he don't need to say more, Harry knows whats he's saying, he keeps eating the boy out, his tongue going in and out in time with his thrusts on the matress, it's not much later that he hears a loud moan, comming from the sound of it and Louis taste on his tongue.

" I can't believe you " Louis says " I think you just ruined me for anyone " he says pulling Harry to his side.

" What can I say ? I'm a natural " he laughs.

" I love you " Louis says " I'm going to break up with her, I can't keep doing this, to me or to you, I love you Haz and I want to be your boyfriend, and show you around and be jealous, I want to go on dates and call you cute nicknames to make our friends cringe and make other people sick with our cuteness, I want to kiss you all the time and not only when no one's watching " he stops to breathe " I want to show how happy you make me "

" You're so cheesy " he replies, pulling the older boy by the waist, holding him tight.


	23. There was something missing in her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta

The next day they meet in Harry's room after classes.

" I broke up with her " is the first thing he listens opening the door, he doesn't even have the chance to reply because his phone is ringing.

" Hello " he says pressing the phone to his ear " El slow down " he sighs " I'll meet you at your place "

He says bye to Louis and heads to the girl's room, opening the door he sees a pillow with a person around it.

" How are you ? " he asks sitting on the bed

" He broke up with me " she sobs " I felt like crap these days and he breaks up with me "

" What do you mean ? " He asks taking his hand to her forehead

Her eyes grow wide

" I think I'm pregnant "


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about not writing, I got in a good college and it's hard, also I broke up my four years relationship so hape you all understand. xx

" You what? " Harry asks, this can't be happening, can't he catch a break?

" I- I don't know Haz, can I see you? I need a friend " He hears a sob and a sniff on the line " Please Harry "

And what can he do? say no to his friend who might be pregnant with his love's baby?

He looks at Louis and he's nodding, he doesn't know what she's saying 'cause if he did he wouldn't agree, hell he would freak.

" Ok " It's all he can manage befoure he hears her say she's outside his door.

" Hide " It's all he says before he is pushing Louis into the closet. Há. karma

Once he closes him in there he opens the door to his room where there's an Eleanor with her hand up like she was knocking, her lips in a pout and her eyes red and swallen.

She starts crying again and Harry wraps his arm around her and sits with her on his bed, she cries for a few good minutes then starts to tell Harry how she thinks Louis is cheating on her and she has been felling bad and sick.

He can't take it, he needs to say something to make her stop. " Baby, I think you should let go, you don't want to be with someone who doesn't want you, you deserve someone who loves you "

She nodds " You're right, I have to take this thing off my mind... tell me about your boyfriend " she smiles " Please, so I can think of a relationship that's not my broken shitty relatioship "

" I don't have a boyfriend" He says scratching his neck.

She slaps him " Don't lie, I know you do, you have this look in your eye and sometimes love bites on your neck, and don't think I forgot that night at the party you had a boy in bed"  
" Yeah" he sighs "I'm with someone"

"See I told you would get over that boy you told me" she smiled

"It's the same boy" he says blushing a little

"I'm glad babe, hope it works for you" she said picking up Harrys pillow and hugging against her face, she makes a funny face "This kind of smells like Louis" she gives a small laugh "I'm crazy, it's like I can smell him everywere" she sniffs the pillow again but this time her face goes a little greenish and her eyes look ready to pop out of her face.

"Are you ok?" he asks and she's running with her hand in her mouth looking about ready to through up, Harry gets up and grabs the garbage basket trying to give to her, but it's to late and she opens the door she assumes it's the bathroom door.  
It's the closet's. And there's a scary faced Louis looking at her, but it's like she cant process all of it and grabs the basket from Harry's hand and empties her stomach.

"Fuck" Louis says, and it's like he and Harry are thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So hum... I don't know if anyone will read this but, if you do, i hope you like it.  
> I'm new at this.  
> There's Ziam to come huahuahua


End file.
